Dinner and more?
by JewDrop91
Summary: Robbie goes to Jackie's for dinner, and doesn't leave. Took me 15 minutes to write- hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Really, really random one-shot. Came to me about 5 minutes ago. Literally! Set between episodes For Their Sins and Fistful of Chips)**

**This is a peace offering as I have been a very awful Taggart writer and haven't written/uploaded anything since about August! **

**I love my girlies xxx**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. Don't own them. (Do we always need this?)**

Robbie sat at his desk, twirling his pen round his fingers while all the while, gazing at Jackie, who was very unaware of the attention to her. While Jackie may have been unaware, Sturt on the other hand was very aware and when he caught Robbie's eye he couldn't help but laugh quietly. Well he thought he'd laughed quietly but when Jackie looked at him with a questioning look it told him otherwise.

"Whats got into you?"

Stuart thought about his answer for a moment before replying. "Oh I was just thinking about how adored you are and how much your gazed at. All without you knowing it." a huge grin spread across his face and he leant back in his chair stretching his arms and linking his hands behind his back.

Jackie threw he eyes to Robbie, but he was scribbling away at his report and hadn't met her gaze. He did however get the feeling he was being looked at so lifted his face and looked at Jackie, flashing a small innocent smile and a wink that made her feel like a teenage girl being eyed by the hottest guy in school!

In return she smiled at him and Robbie felt his insides turn upside down. After 10 minutes of watching the two of them flirt just with their eyes, Stuart decided that the nausea he was feeling was not due to his empty stomach!

"Well after watching you two for 10 minutes I'm starting to feel sick, so I'm out to get some lunch. Leave you two to umm, well words escape me at the moment. But I'll see you later." Stuart left the office dodging paper balls that were being launched at his head.

After Stuart had left Robbie finished up his paperwork- well he tried, except that Jackie - who'd finished her report before him - had now wandered over to his desk and sat on the edge of it drumming her slender fingers on the desk, putting Robbie off totally. In the end, he grabbed her right hand with his left one and held it until he'd finished his report.

A while later and he'd finished. Putting the cap on his pen and collating his report, Robbie fixed his gazed on Jackie and smiled warmly at her.

"Fancy dinner Jacks?", Robbie was amazed by his own forwardness and by the look on her face, so was Jackie.

"Uhh, yeah sure." A smile graced her face and Robbie's heart beat faster. "Hang on, I'll tell Mike we're going." She slid off the desk and tapped on Mike's office door.

"Come in Jackie."

"Hey, just letting you know we're going now. See you tomorrow."

They smiled goodbye before Jackie and Robbie left the building, discussing dinner as they went.

"So, what are you going to buy me for dinner Robbie Ross?", Jackie winked at him.

Robbie shook his head sighing but winked back at her. "Phh, how does Chinese sound?"

"Lovely."

"Oh by the way Jacks, we're having it at yours!"

Jackie stood by the passenger side of the car with her mouth open. Robbie simply laughed at her expression then got in the car.

The evening with Robbie was going well. Never in a long time had Jackie felt so comfortable around a man. Although, when she thought about it, she always was comfortable with Robbie and tonight was no exception. Tonight though, they were being slightly more open with eachother. Both had come to the conclusion it was the wine they were drinking, neither of them dared to think that the other may actually like eachother more than they should. They'd had dinner at each others houses before, but the evening hadn't ever ended like it had tonight- Robbie stretched out on the sofa with Jackie laying next to him with his arms wrapped round her torso. holding her close.

Jackie's mind was going ga-ga. Feelings for Robbie were swirling round in her head and then visions of what may or may not happen started to appear and she tried with all her might to shake them from her mind. Unfortunately it wasn't working for Jackie...not tonight!

Unbeknown to Jackie, Robbie was having the same problem (not that he was calling it a problem as such. Difficulty maybe!) but as he glanced down at her, he knew it was true. He was in love with Jackie Reid. Question was, did she feel anything towards him? Probably not. Jackie was married to her job. Would she ever be married to anyone though? That was the question. The more he thought about Jackie, the more that he had inappropriate scenes forming in his head- well he didn't find them inappropriate, but he had a feeling Jackie may have done if she knew.

Robbie laughed out loud before he could stop himself causing Jackie to turn round.

"What are you giggling at?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Nothing."

"And what's the smile for?"

"Honest truth?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking of you."

"Why?"

"What is this? 21 questions!"

Jackie sighed then looked at him. This time, something passed between them and their gaze couldn't be broken. Slowly and cautiously, Robbie leant forward but it was Jackie who closed the gap between them.

They kissed for a while before slowly and gradually breaking it off.

"I'm sorry." Jackie whispered after a while.

"Don't be. I'm not." Robbie whispered back with a smile, then leant in again, this time the kiss was longer, deeper, and more amazing.

Later that evening when they were laying next to eachother in bed and just as Jackie was starting to drift off, Robbie whispered in her ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Mmmm."

"I love you Jackie Reid. From the moment I laid eyes on you."

Opening her eyes and looking at him Jackie let the words sink in. "I love you too Robbie."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, they kissed again, any thoughts of sleep were forgotten for a while.

**Finito!**

**So- Like/Dislike/Improvements? Let me know! :)**


End file.
